yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadcool
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute 'Merican Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Uwanosora tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai Biology Deadcool is a muscular, humanoid Yo-kai with a single cycloptic eye with two irises, the outer iris a light blue and the other a bright pink. He wears an orange jumpsuit with black accents, brown boots and gloves, and a red scarf. On his back is a single katana. Deadcool has an obnoxious amount of self-worth, and calls himself a "Legendary Hero", to the point of creating a fake Legend Page for himself for a Request. He also draws pictures of himself in Sukiyaki's ending. Deadcool is infatuated with Little Charmer, as he thinks she is cute, especially without her mask. He doesn't like Silver Lining, as he believes he is too serious, and no fun. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Deadcool is the main target of the Request I am the Super Legendary Hero!, where he tasks Nate and friends to befriend 6 female Yo-kai in order to recruit him: Blizzaria, Insomni, Everfore, Mermadonna, Smogmella, and Unkaind. Once done, Deadcool begins talking to them one by one, eventually grating on Nate, Whisper's, and Jibanyan's nerves, and so to vent it, Nate summons all the girls out at once, much to Deadcool's horror. The girls soon realize what's going on and quickly punished Deadcool for his insolence. The battered Deadcool gives Nate his medal before he disappears from his wounds. He returns shortly afterward. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |24x3||Single enemy}} |80-120|Thunder|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Makes a Yo-kai sometimes go too far, attacking their own allies.}} |190||One column|Slices foes in range faster than the eye can see!}} ||||Always steals an item while attacking.}} Etymology "Deadcool" is a play on his namesake character, Marvel's Deadpool, and "cool," possibly referencing his beliefs of his own self-worth. "Warunolin" might be a play on both or . Origin His design might be inspired by Marvel's Deadpool. Trivia * He often uses the cutesy pronoun to refer to himself in Japanese. * Deadcool has two nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 3 that reference Marvel's Deadpool. ** Wade, which is the real name of Deadpool. (Wade Wilson) ** Ryan, which is the name of Deadpool's live-action actor, Ryan Reynolds. * Deadcool wears another mask under his mask to hide his identity. * Deadcool's Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, had voiced Deadpool in other media. * He is the first Yo-kai to interact with the medallium writer, by stealing the pen, this is a reference to how Deadpool breaks the Fourth Wall. * The level you receive Deadcool and suggested level during that same quest is lvl 69. In other languages de:Deadkool Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Sukiyaki Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai